


依我来看，没有我们不能做的

by Turing



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turing/pseuds/Turing
Summary: 依我看来，没有什么我们不能做的（包括做爱）。嘿嘿嘿嘿。埃迪和他的共生体爱人的第一次。埃迪一开始有点放不开，但是毒液一点都不介意。中文。The way I see it, there is nothing we can't do(include sex of course). Eddie was a little embarrassed at first. But the symbiote doesn't mind at all. Written in Chinese, English version later maybe?





	依我来看，没有我们不能做的

 

**'如果你想的话，我们可以做到。'**

  
''不，别。''埃迪把脸埋在手里。''不可能，别想了''  
然而他不能停止自己的大脑去想象那些画面，反而一切都变本加厉。 他脸红到耳朵根了。

''我觉得我需要冲个冷水澡。''  
**''不。''**  
毒液伸出触手，把他定在墙上，物化的头部悬在埃迪面前。埃迪眼神躲闪拒绝看他，然而并不是因为害怕。  
**'脸红，心跳加速，都证明你在说谎，胆小鬼。'**

  
''这和胆不胆小有什么关系。。''  
**'那就承认你的想法。'**  
''这样不对。。''  
**'依我来看，没有什么是我们不能做的。'**

埃迪这才终于转过头来直视毒液的双眼，  
''。。。。''  
''你不会反感吗。''  
埃迪的声音小的像蚊子叫一样。  
**''我能为你做任何事情。''**

  
埃迪听到这句话只觉得心脏漏跳一拍，这种感觉，与他当时遇到安妮时一样。  
''那。。。！''  
埃迪好还没说出口，瞬间只觉得天旋地转，当他终于反应过来时他已经被一团黑色液态物质牢牢地定在地板上了。

 **'我们的种族喜欢通过宿主追求感官上的刺激。不论是对于你们来说紧张的刺激，还是性欲的刺激。无性繁殖让我们不需要交配，但是，当我们感受到你的想法，你的欲望时，我们才发现原来错过了这么多。'**  
''别说了。''埃迪又把脸遮住了。  
**'没什么好害羞的，我们早以超越你们人类种族能够想象的方式最紧密的结合在一起了，我们可以为对方做任何事。。。包括你现在在想的，也包括你不愿去想的你觉得'肮脏'的想法。。。'** 毒液在他耳边低沉的说。

  
和一个共生体共享一个身体就是会有这样的麻烦了。埃迪无奈的想，对方的记忆，感受，想法，都是如此的触手可及，他们之间没有任何秘密。他的每一个让他早上起床后，不得不重新换一条内裤的梦，每一个在深夜独自躲在被子里抚慰自己时脑内进行的羞耻的想象，每一个即便与安娜最亲密时也未曾实现过的欲望。

  
然而现在一切都不同了，他现在的另一半是他从未想象过的强大，看似柔软的触手轻易地形成利爪撕碎他的汗衫和外裤，在他的胸部和大腿留下一道道浅浅的血痕。他无法控制的呻吟，埃迪的双手被禁锢在头两侧，他试图挣脱但是毒液丝毫不受影响，他感受过变成毒液后那股强大的力量，但是当共生体将这种力量用在自己身上的时候。。。  
依旧健在的底裤已经高高隆起。依旧被衣物束缚让他很难受。

  
毒液锋利的牙齿近在眼前，时不时还有口水流下来滴在埃迪脸上，如果是换作一般人根本不敢这么近距离看它，但是他与毒液就这么对视着，即便衣服被全部撕碎，还在自己的身上留下一道道划痕，埃迪并没有感到害怕，相反他感到自己被保护着，被爱着，被。。

  
**'渴望着。'** 埃迪在脑海里听到共生体说。埃迪顺从的仰头，暴露自己脆弱的脖颈。共生体伸出细长的舌头，从埃迪的锁骨向上轻柔地舔舐到下巴，嘴角。  
埃迪张开口，共生体欣然接受这无声的邀请。

  
共生体的舌头与人类舌头的触感很不一样，埃迪这样想着，更粗糙，唾液更粘稠，共生体灵活的舌头缠绕住他的舌头，埃迪被迫尽量大限度地张口，尽可能多的容纳下对方。双手被放开，埃迪自然地环住共生体柔软的身体将他拉下，贴上自己暴露的胸膛，共生体的无数触手附上埃迪暴露在外的肉体，沿着他的脖颈一路向下，这与平时毒液变成他的战衣时的感觉不同，毒液有意地放大他现在的感官，被拂过的每一寸皮肤的酥麻似乎都被无限放大，他被无数双手同时爱抚着，身体的每一个部分都被揉搓挤压着，从没有人能带给他这样的感觉。触手揉捏着他的乳首，让他呜咽出声，更多的触手一路向下抚过肚脐，小腹，向下流淌到后腰。埃迪不自觉的挺起腰部，身体拱起一个完美的曲线，毒液随即继续向下游走到他的臀部，触手沿着他的股沟，抚摸过他的私密处，缠绕上他的腿根，埃迪配合地张开双腿。  
他已经完全硬了，内裤的前端已经被湿润，然而毒液却有意的避开了这个他现在最需要触碰的地方。他不满地哼哼，微微地向上顶胯希望能引起对方更多的关注。

细长的舌头退出埃迪的口腔，埃迪睁开眼，对上对方的目光。  
' **你太完美了。** '毒液突然说。

  
埃迪微笑，他抬起一只手附上毒液的脸，拇指摩挲着，细小的触手缠绕着他的手，在他指间游走。  
''你应该说，我们很幸运能跨越整个宇宙找到彼此。''埃迪笑着说。在毒液来到地球之前，他也曾游历过宇宙，也有幸见到各种不一样的生物，各种震撼心灵的美景。然而毒液现在觉得，没有任何一个生物能比这个拥抱着他的人类更有趣，没有一片星海能比埃迪的眼睛里的光芒更耀眼。

  
**'我开始发现地球也不是那么糟糕了。'** 毒液靠在埃迪的肩膀上，一些游离的触手把玩着埃迪的头发，有的抚弄这他的脸庞。两人静静地彼此互相感受着对方的爱意。  
''亲爱的，虽然我不想打破现在的氛围，但是。。。''埃迪意有所指的挺了挺依旧兴奋的下半身。

毒液在埃迪脑海里轻轻笑着，

**'为你，我可以做任何事'**

触手缠绕上他的腰部和胸膛，故意地用力的摩擦过他的乳头，在埃迪的惊呼声中把他调整到直立跪着的姿势，把他的双手反剪到背后，一条小臂粗的触手灵活地从底裤钻入解放了他炽热的下半身，紧紧地缠绕。

虽然双手再次被禁锢，但是埃迪并没有抱怨，被忽视已久欲望终于得到一丝缓解，让埃迪舒服的叹了口气。

毒液开始缓慢地前后撸动埃迪挺立的性器，埃迪昂起头部，丝毫不压抑自己的呻吟来表达自己的满足。然而这样还不够，埃迪主动挺动身体加快速度，浅而快速地抽送自己的胯部追逐快感，毒液舔舐着他的脖颈默许他的行动。

一部分触手探向埃迪的嘴唇，埃迪伸出舌头本能地舔舐吸允，坚硬的下身前端已经有精液溢出，湿润了缠绕的触手，房间里充斥着汗水与性爱的味道，回响着放纵的呻吟和肉体挤压摩擦的粘腻水声。

''我要。。我快射了。。。''埃迪挺动的节奏开始变得粗暴无序，有时努力地克制自己，放慢速度整根抽出再用力的整根没入，有时压低身子，试图借助重力更加深深地把自己埋在毒液的触手里碾压撞击。毒液沉溺在埃迪现在的情欲中，两人现在无论是谁都根本无法思考，唯有互相追逐对方的快感。

  
埃迪快要到极限了，想要释放与想让此时的快感再久一点的矛盾几乎要撕裂他。而毒液却有自己的想法。

  
他强行固定住埃迪，不让他再继续动作，故意无视了他的抱怨，一根触手射出紧紧地锁住了埃迪性器底部，突然而来的压力让埃迪惊呼出声，他试图挣扎但是毫无效果，又有一根级细的触手缠绕上性器前端，沾满了埃迪溢出的精液，在埃迪根本没注意时，迅速灵活地钻入前端的小口。

  
高潮被强行终止，性器又被插入异物的感觉让埃迪发出野兽般的嘶吼。他无助的挺动胯部，绝望的想要射释放却无法射精。他失神地喘息呻吟着。

缠绕着他的性器的触手再次开始缓慢地撸动，更多的触手爱抚着他全身因紧张而突起的肌肉线条，舔舐掉汗珠。一条更加粗壮的助手抚过埃迪的小腹向下，故意重重地摩擦路过埃迪的性器，沿着他的囊袋一路来到他的后穴。埃迪现在基本上是坐在毒液的触手上，他前后摆动臀部，用自己最私密的部位摩擦着对方。

  
随着埃迪每次摆动，触手的前端一点点破开他的后穴，性器上的缠绕的触手也渐渐加快了速度，埃迪现在完全跟随着本能动作着，双膝跪地地骑在毒液的触手上，一点点沉下身子，粗大的触手没入埃迪身体越来越多。埃迪张口喘息着，身体被完全打开的感觉对于他有些陌生。他现在完全依靠毒液的支撑不让自己无力的身体倒下。双手终于被放开，他缓缓地支撑自己向前趴在共生体上，共生体支撑着他让他挺起上身，埋在他后穴里的触手随着他体位的改变得意更加深入，埃迪被下身传来的快感冲昏了头脑，眼神涣散，瞳孔扩大几乎看不到虹膜，胡乱的呻吟喘息着。  
''太深了。。别再。。我不行了。。。''埃迪紧锁眉头断断续续地哀求着自己的爱人。

  
然而共生的优点之一是，他们对彼此知根知底。毒液知道埃迪的极限在哪，他不会也根本不想给埃迪造成任何痛苦，但是他也乐于探索他所爱的人类的底线。  
触手前端终于进到了毒液想要的深度，因为这里。。。。毒液重重地挤压内壁，满意地听到埃迪尖叫出声。

  
然后毒液便学习埃迪之前的动作，快速地进出埃迪的身体，每一次都精准地撞击在让埃迪失去理智的那点上。更多的触手圈住他的腹部，在后穴里的触手没入时用力将他拉扯向后，让每次撞击更加深入。埃迪大脑里除了此时被爱人进入的快感外一片空白，他不知道自己到底是在尖叫还是根本连呻吟都发不出来了，也丝毫不管是否邻居会听见他们，他感到自己的内壁被强行破开，又自主收缩着，包裹着触手，带着毒液进入自己从未被开拓过的深度。他伏下上身抬高臀部，将自己的大腿打开到极限，迎合着每一次撞击，自然垂荡的性器也被爱抚着，埃迪被前后双重的快感夹击，仿佛置身于天堂，从来没有人能带给他这样的感觉，他甚至怀疑在此之前是否有真的体会到什么是真正的做爱。

  
''啊''埃迪尖叫，忘记吞咽唾液顺着嘴角流下，因为剧烈的快感眼球上翻，''就是那里-''，''是的''，''就是那里-再快一点-我的天啊-''  
他的性器鼓胀到青筋暴起，即便前端小口被毒液进入堵住，依旧有白色粘稠的精液顺着触手溢出，毒液一点也不想让他们浪费，伸出更多的触手将溢出的精液抹去送到埃迪身后，强行挤入他被撑开到极限的后穴，刮抹在他的的内壁上。

  
埃迪只觉得自己尖叫到喉咙嘶哑，他伸手想探向自己硬到发疼的性器想让自己释放，却被半路制止。  
''亲爱的。。我不能。。。让我射出来，求求你！''埃迪哀求， 他的大腿因为被做到乏力而颤抖着，毒液感受着埃迪每一次肉体的颤栗，品味记录着他每一次的快感，舌头再次探入埃迪温热的口腔，感受着埃迪本能的舔舐与示弱讨好，埋在后穴的触手缓慢的抽出，毒液的舌头堵住埃迪的口腔，堵住他的呻吟，然后猛地再次进入，一下下有节奏的冲撞在埃迪的前列腺上，力道残忍，埃迪的小腹因为过于深入用力的进入而突起，埃迪痛苦而快乐的呜咽着，插在性器里的细长触手突然抽出，禁锢在底部的触手同时松开，被堵住声音的埃迪绷紧全身的肌肉惨叫着迎来他此生最激烈的高潮，一股股白色的精液射出，溅射在埃迪的胸膛和毒液身上，零星几点溅到了他的下巴上，埃迪连着几次射精，在攀到高潮的同时毒液依旧在他的内壁里碾磨撞击着，感受着他内壁的收缩，陪伴着他从高潮中一点点恢复平静。

  
埃迪疲惫喘息着翻过身平躺来下，毒液慢慢地从他体内退出，悬在他上方看着他。

  
''过来亲爱的。''埃迪抬起一只胳膊，毒液轻柔着攀上，埃迪满足的闭上眼，讲嘴唇填上毒液的头部。毒液转换形态将他大部分裸露的躯体遮盖在自己身下。

  
**''埃迪，别睡，会着凉。''**

  
''唔。''埃迪闭着眼咕哝。

  
毒液认命地开始试图将埃迪搬回他的床上，他抬起身子，埃迪感受到他的动作，猛地睁开眼睛，拽住毒液似乎要离开的身体，毒液回过头查看。

  
''别离开。''埃迪的表情有一霎那的脆弱。

  
**''我们永远不会离开。''** 毒液回到埃迪身边，将自己全部附着在他全身，将他的肉体与冰凉的地面隔开，保护着他。

  
埃迪舒服的叹息，重新闭上眼睛。

  
**''我爱你。''** 毒液说。

  
''真的？''埃迪调皮地睁开一只眼挑眉问道。毒液被成功的挑衅到，张开嘴露出锋利的牙齿一下咬在埃迪下巴上。

  
**''你应该知道的。''** 毒液佯怒

  
''嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷我错了我错了。''埃迪笑着，抚摸着毒液的头部安抚自己的爱人。

  
''是的我知道，我永远知道。我也爱你。''

  
毒液这才满意，然而在下一秒猛地将他拽起。埃迪惊讶，被毒液半拉半拽着走向卧室。

  
''现在去睡觉。''毒液说

  
''好''

埃迪笑着答应自己固执的爱人

  
''以后有机会我们应该再来一次。我。。。挺喜欢你在我身体里的感觉''埃迪红着脸坦白。

  
毒液对于爱人终于愿意坦诚接受自己的一切很满意，伸出舌头舔了他的脸一下。

  
**''为了你，永远，任何事。''**

  
埃迪赤裸着身子走进卧室，幸福地微笑着用脚后跟将门轻轻掩上。


End file.
